Puppy Love
by musicprincess1990
Summary: Convinced that Harry and Hermione belong together, Ginny decides to make him a love potion. Unfortunately, it doesn't quite go as planned... Inspired by a scene in the movie 'Mirror Mirror.' Year 7, non-DH compliant. UPDATED! PLEASE REREAD!
1. Prologue: Making the Potion

A/N: So, after seeing _Mirror Mirror_—AWESOME MOVIE!—I decided I had to adopt a certain plot point. If you have seen it, you know that the Prince is given a love potion, which turns out to be "puppy love," and makes him literally act like a puppy. It is, without a doubt, the most HILARIOUS thing I've ever seen! And then, I was thinking about that scene, and this idea just popped in my head: what if someone gave Harry a puppy love potion, making him Hermione's puppy? ;) Enjoy the fluff!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Pass me the powdered moonstone, will you?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ginny?"

"Don't be stupid, Ron. It's the only way. Now, the moonstone, please."

"I just think it's a bit... intrusive. How do we really know they're in love with each other? What if this just creates a lot of unnecessary problems?"

"Oh, they're in love. Trust me."

"Well... if you say so. I guess it does kind of seem like there's something more going on than meets the eye. They're just too... comfortable, you know?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But still, why can't we just let them be? Let them figure it out on their own?"

"I'm sorry, was that a serious suggestion?"

"..."

"Ron, if we do let them be, they'll _never_ see what's right in front of them. They're too bloody blind and stubborn to acknowledge it. Even if we were to just try and talk to them, they would insist that we were reading too much into things. We have to act. They _are_ in love, they just... need a little push."

"Okay, I get that... but a _love potion?_ Isn't there something else we could do?"

"Yes, but none of the other methods are subtle enough. They're both too smart when it comes to spells to be fooled by one, and locking them in a broom cupboard will just make them angry."

"I'd rather not think about my two best mates being in a broom cupboard, thanks."

"You get my point though."

"Yeah, I get it. So, when will this thing be ready?"

"It has to be stored at room temperature overnight. We'll put it in his pumpkin juice tomorrow at breakfast. Good thing it's Sunday, or it might make classes a little uncomfortable for poor, hopelessly besotted Harry."

"You're kind of scaring me, right now."

"I try. Now hand me the rose thor—GAH! _Where the hell did that dog come from?_"

"I think it's Parvati's. Bad dog! Bad! Sit!"

"Hey, get away from that! When did she get a _dog?_"

"Early Christmas present from her mum. Stupid—ruddy—mutt! Come here!"

"He didn't eat the peppermint, did he?"

"No, I think he just shoved his nose in it, but he didn't take any."

"_Phew_. Well, let's hurry and get this finished so we can put it away..."

* * *

A/N: Just as an afterthought, I thought I should let you know that this isn't supposed to be accurate, probable, or even reasonable. It's just meant to be fun. Anyways, I hope you weren't too confused. This is my first time doing a dialogue-only chapter (the rest of the story will have narration as well), and it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Let me know how I did in a review! :D


	2. Strange Behavior

A/N: Quick updates! Yay! Just so you know, this chapter starts the morning after Ginny and Ron have brewed the potion. It's mostly in Hermione's point of view, but switches to Harry's for a bit, and also has some traces of the "omniscient narrator" third-person (I'm not giving myself that credit, it's just the style, I promise). But I digress. Let the hilarity commence!

* * *

Hermione Granger smiled at her fellow students as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There weren't very many people up and about just yet, as it was nine o'clock on Sunday morning; the general student population preferred a much later morning on the "day of rest." However, there were a few scattered here and there, sharing her attitude: why waste a perfectly good morning?

And a good morning, it certainly was. Summer was just around the corner, casting a welcome warmth across the Scottish highlands, though the temperature never rose above a comfortable twenty-four degrees Celsius. The few clouds in the sky were white and puffy, the kind that enhanced the beauty of the azure blue, instead of blocking or detracting from it. Birds sang, creatures scurried, and children and teens (the ones who were awake) basked in the glow of the sun. It was a bit cliché, but certainly favorable to the huddled masses fleeing the outdoors for the sheltered warmth of indoors.

Still smiling, Hermione entered the Great Hall, and stopped, surprised. Two people were already sitting at the Gryffindor table: Ron Weasley, and his sister, Ginny. The latter two were notorious for sleeping half the day away when given the chance. Yet there they were, sitting across from each other, discussing something in hushed voices. Curious, she approached them, eyeing each of them carefully.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, that's a fine greeting for two of your best friends," Ginny muttered, her voice laced with sarcasm. "One might think you don't want us here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I meant what are you doing here _now_? At nine o'clock in the morning? On _Sunday?_ Usually the two of you don't show your faces until noon, at the very earliest."

Ron shrugged, replying, "Had some studying to do."

"Same," Ginny nodded.

Her eyes narrowed; they weren't telling the truth. She opened her mouth to accuse them of such, but was interrupted by a voice. "Good morning, 'Mione!"

She smiled, completely forgetting about her fibbing friends, and turned to the owner of the voice. Harry grinned as he gave her a quick one-armed hug, and sat next to Ron. Then, he did a double take, realizing who he was looking at. "Ron? Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I don't know about you, Ron, but I've never felt so loved in my entire life," she grumbled.

"It's nine o'clock," Harry pointed out, one eyebrow arching and disappearing in his too-long fringe (which, admittedly, Hermione rather liked). "On _Sunday_."

"Yes, yes, we know that! Merlin!"

"Okay, but—"

"We have to study," Ron interrupted. "End of story. Pumpkin juice?"

Harry continued to eye him strangely, and held the glass to his lips. He didn't notice his friends watching him with baited breath...

"Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering something, and the two Weasleys tried not to make their disappointment obvious. "Hermione, I meant to ask you. What are you doing over the summer?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My parents haven't made any concrete plans. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me with some renovations at Grimmauld place. It's just so gloomy, and whether I decide to live there or sell the place, it needs to be redone." He bit his lip. "So... will you help me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Just let me know when, and if I need to bring anything."

"Will do," he nodded, then lifted his glass...

Both Ron and Ginny heaved internal sighs of relief as he downed the entire glass of pumpkin juice. Ron chewed on the inside of his cheek, while Ginny covertly crossed her fingers under the table, waiting to see if there would be immediate side effects.

As Harry set his glass down, he grimaced. "Whoa..."

Hermione's brow puckered with worry. "Are you all right, Harry? You look pale."

"Fine... I think I drank it too fast or something. I'm gonna take a little walk outside, see if it helps any."

"Want me to come with you?"

Ron shot his sister a worried look, and in a split second, Ginny spoke up. "Actually, Hermione, I wonder if I could borrow you for just a moment. I've got a question about my Charms homework, and I was hoping you could help."

Hermione looked between her friends, torn. Harry smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. A little fresh air is all I need."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. Harry left soon after, aiming for the grounds. Ron waited a few seconds, then followed Harry out, trying to stay hidden. A wise decision. For a soon as they were outside...

* * *

The girls went up to the common room, where Ginny promptly showed Hermione the section she was having trouble with. Having studied the material the previous year, Hermione knew exactly what to do and how to answer her friend's questions. After a brief lecture on the subject, Ginny beamed at her. "Thank you so much, Hermione! You're a life saver!"

Hermione smiled. "No problem, Ginny. I hope that cleared things up."

"Perfectly. I'm going to ace this assignment!"

She laughed softly, then glanced toward the window. "I hope Harry's all right."

Ginny shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "He's probably fine. I'm sure if the fresh air didn't help him, he would have gone to Madame Pomfrey by now."

"I suppose you're right."

The redhead grinned. "Well, I'm off to the library for a while. Join me?"

Before Hermione could answer, a loud thud sounded, and two figures came crawling through the portrait hole. Or, more accurately, one was crawling, and the other was holding onto the first figure's robes, trying to stop him. No sooner had Hermione ascertained the identity of these two figures, than the first—Harry—came flying at her, knocking her off her seat on the couch and onto the floor.

"What—"

"MASTER!" he bellowed excitedly, and promptly began licking her face. Hermione fought against him, fruitlessly, as he was much stronger than her. Eventually, Ron and Ginny were able to pull him off of her. He whined in protest, reaching for her, his eyes just beginning to fill with tears. At one point, he almost broke free, and caught her robes in his hand, pulling her toward him, but Ron stopped him before he could do more. Hermione scrambled away from him, eyes wide with fright.

"W-what's he doing?"

"_Sit!_" Ron commanded, and to her shock, Harry did so immediately. He continued to whine and fidget, but he remained sitting on the floor, licking his lips.

Ginny buried her face in her hands. "Oh, no."

"What?" Ron asked.

She looked at him, her expression remorseful. "The dog."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, the dog?"

Sighing, Ginny turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, but... I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it. But I need you to promise not to get mad, and to hear me out. Okay?"

"Can we play a game?" Harry asked abruptly, drawing their attention. "We could play fetch! Or Frisbee! Or tag! Or I could do tricks for you!"

Swallowing hard, Hermione looked at the redhead. "I'm listening."

"Well... for a while now, Ron and I have had the feeling that... that... Oh, Ron!" she stopped mid-thought as Harry began stomping his foot on the stone floor. "Can you take him outside for a walk or something? He's driving me crazy!"

Ron scowled. "Sure, make _me_ take him out."

"A walk? I get to go on a walk?" Harry shot to his feet, prancing about excitedly. "I _love_ walks! Can we go in the bushes? Can I chase the squirrels?"

"Take it easy, champ, we're just going to walk," Ron rolled his eyes. "And don't go running off again, got it?"

As the boys left, Ginny turned back to Hermione. "As I was saying, er... Ron and I have thought for a while that... there was something going on... between you and Harry. Something more than friendship. And we knew that you two would never act on it yourselves, so we decided to just... push you in the right direction." After a few moments, she mumbled. "We slipped Harry a love potion."

"_Ginny!_"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, but we couldn't just stand by! You guys weren't doing anything about it, so we had to step in before you lost your chance!"

"That's—"

"It's not crazy, Hermione!" she interrupted, suddenly enraged. "I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you! You guys are perfect for each other! You have this unbelievable connection, and you don't even realize it! Don't you know how frustrating and... and _heartbreaking_ that is to watch? To see you dancing around your feelings, completely ignoring them, when you have something truly special... it makes me want to cry, scream, and throttle you all at once." As if to justify that point, Ginny's voice broke, and her eyes grew wet with tears.

Hermione stared at her for several long moments. Though she wouldn't pretend to deny that she had feelings for her raven-haired best friend—feelings that, were she to be completely honest, had been there since day one—she couldn't believe that her feelings were reciprocated.

"He doesn't like me, Ginny," she stated calmly. "If he liked me, he would've said so."

She scoffed. "Please. He's as stubborn and self-deprecating as you are. He'll sacrifice his own happiness just because he doesn't want to risk rejection, or ruining your friendship. Frustrating," she added, shaking her head.

"Well, if you're so sure he feels that way, then why did you give him a love potion?"

Her cheeks blossomed with a pink blush. "It, er... it was supposed to be a mild, subtle potion. Just something to enhance what was already there. It wouldn't make him act any differently, really, he'd just be more open to the idea of loving you, and he'd do something about it." She looked down. "But, er... while we were making it, Parvati's dog got into the peppermint."

"Oh, _no_," Hermione sighed, understanding instantly. "And you still put it in?"

"I didn't know it was going to affect the potion!"

The brunette groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "This is bad."

"I'm sorry," Ginny repeated.

Sighing again, Hermione glared at her. "Next time you get a brilliant idea like this, please consult me _first!_ Before giving Harry some haphazardly made potion!"

Without waiting for a response, she stormed through the portrait hole, intent on finding Harry and Ron. She didn't have to look very long; they were just heading inside when she passed the main entrance.

"Master!" Harry whined, looking like he wanted nothing more than to sprint to her side. She fought another sigh, and instead smiled at him.

"Come on, boy," she said dryly. With a little yelp of excitement, Harry bounded across the hall, almost knocking her over again, but she managed to shout, "Sit!" before he could. Obediently, he lowered himself to the floor, gazing up at her with those wide, puppy-dog green eyes.

Giving Ron a tired look, she said, "I'm going to take him to Madame Pomfrey, see if she has an antidote, or can make one up. Don't ever do this again."

"Not a problem," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: BAHAHA! :D What do you think? Please review! Next chapter to come soon!


	3. As It Should Be

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews. You're awesome! I love getting reviews so much! This will be the last chapter (don't give me that look!), and I hope you'll send one more review my way. Thanks again! And happy reading!

* * *

"Here you go, dear," Madame Pomfrey said to Harry as she handed him a bottle filled with a bluish potion. She helped him to drink it—as his "puppy" reflexes were still in full swing, and he was currently unsure of what to do—then turned to Hermione. "It won't go into effect for some time, I'm afraid. Best to keep him here until it does. It'll make him sleepy, and once he wakes up, he'll be perfectly normal, if a little queasy."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded, then turned to look at her best friend. He gazed at her with big, sad eyes as she sat on the bed next to his.

"What did I do wrong, Master?"

The tone of his voice, and that look on his face, very nearly pushed her to tears, but she cleared her throat and smiled at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you're angry," he said.

"Not at you, I promise. At somebody else. I'll explain later."

He nodded, then did something unexpected (not that any of the things he'd done in the last hour or so were particularly ordinary). Slowly, he got out of bed, lowered himself to the floor, and nuzzled his face into her hand. Hermione bit her lip, partly to refrain from bursting into laughter, and partly to control the swell of emotion in her chest, and keep it safely within her.

"I love you so much," he whispered, before nipping one of her fingers gently.

Hermione almost bit _through_ her lip, but couldn't stop the few tears that managed to escape. Oh, how she wished he would say that to her of his own volition. Reminding herself that he wasn't himself, that he was acting under the influence of Ginny's love potion, she chose not to reply. She simply let him kiss and nibble her fingers, losing herself in the touch that she'd longed for, much more than she would have liked to admit. Even to herself.

After a while, Harry ceased his ministrations on her hand, and curled up on the floor, sound asleep. Sighing, Hermione pulled out her wand, levitating him onto the bed, so that he would be more comfortable. He didn't so much as stir at the movement.

Though she had a lot to do—primarily studying and homework—Hermione couldn't bring herself to leave him. He looked, for all the world, like a little puppy sleeping in his master's bed. So quiet and content, and absolutely adorable. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the novel she always carried in her robes, and began to read, waiting for Harry to wake up.

* * *

Ron heaved a sigh as he entered the common room, rubbing his hands tiredly over his eyes. He paused, however, upon seeing Ginny hunched over on the couch.

"Gin?"

She looked up, and he could see tears glistening on her face, her eyes red-rimmed and a little puffy. Sighing again, he sat next to his sister, putting a comforting hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles. It was something their mother always did whenever any of them were upset, and it always seemed to help. Granted, part of it was because she _was_ their mum, but he supposed it was worth a shot.

"I screwed up," she whispered.

"We both screwed up," he corrected her. "We were both part of it."

"But it was my idea. And even when you said it was too intrusive, I just brushed it off. I was convinced I was right."

Ron didn't know what to say to that. It was true; he'd had his doubts, but Ginny had an argument for everything. Still, he would admit that she _had_ been right. Harry and Hermione were obviously attracted to one another. There was no doubt whatsoever about that. But their stubbornness and insistence on "maintaining their friendship" was firmly in their way. They would have to get over that roadblock and find within them the courage to say how they felt. And only time could bring that about.

Ginny sat up quickly, smiling gratefully at her favorite brother (though she'd never admit that to anyone else, or _him_, for that matter). "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Ron."

"You're welcome," he said, then asked seriously, "But you don't feel better, do you?"

She sighed. "Honestly... I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to meddle. But I hate knowing that those two aren't making the most of what they have. And they could have the perfect relationship. A love like that doesn't come around every day. It's special. It's _magic_. And they're completely ignoring it."

"They'll figure it out eventually," Ron smiled. "They're just... slow."

"Look who's talking," she chuckled.

"Oi!" he exclaimed in mock offense, but laughed with her.

She leaned back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, all I know is they better figure it out quick, for the sake of my mental health."

"And on that selfless note," he rolled his eyes, standing up. "I'm hungry, and we've missed lunch. Wanna come to the kitchens?"

After a brief deliberation, she shrugged. "Sure, why not? Nothing better to do."

* * *

"'Mione?"

She awoke with a start, glancing around the hospital wing, until her eyes landed on Harry. He was laying on the bed—stretched out like a normal human—and his face bore a foreboding green tint. But she was unmistakably relieved to hear him refer to her as "'Mione," rather than "Master."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not great," he replied, then proceeded to groan. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed, returning her book, which had been draped across her stomach, to its place in her pocket. "Ginny gave you a love potion."

His eyes flew wide open. "_What?_"

"Apparently, she had the misguided conception that you and I are 'meant to be', so she decided to take matters into her own hands, and she gave you a love potion. However, in the process of brewing said potion, Parvati's dog got into some of the ingredients, thus altering the potions... effects."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, it turned you into a puppy. Not literally, of course, but your mannerisms were decidedly dog-like."

At this, his face turned bright red. "Oh. So it wasn't a dream."

She chuckled softly. "I'm afraid not."

"Great," he moaned. "In addition to being sick, I'm also humiliated."

"I don't think many people noticed," she attempted to reassure him. "Just Ginny, Ron, and Madame Pomfrey."

"And you," he added.

"Well, yes, that was sort of a given, considering it was me you were pouncing on and calling 'Master,'" she teased. "Quite the amusing spectacle."

He glared at her. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

"Great, I feel so much better," he deadpanned.

She grinned. "Come on, you. We've still got a bit of the day left. Let's go for a walk."

After obtaining the (reluctant) discharge from Madame Pomfrey, they set out for the grounds, walking in comfortable silence. Comfortable on one end, at least. Hermione was perfectly content, but something seemed to be troubling Harry, if the tiny crease between his eyebrows was any indication.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just... thinking."

"About?" she prodded.

He sighed. "What exactly did Ginny say about... I mean... why did she think that there was something going on between us?"

Despite the blush she was sure must be coloring her cheeks, she waved it off, saying dismissively, "Some nonsense about our 'connection,' and how apparently we look at each other a special way."

"We do?" Harry asked, the break in his voice betraying his unease.

Hermione stopped walking, looking at him with a frown. "Harry?"

"Yes?" His voice cracked a second time. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Yes?"

She didn't know why she did it; there was absolutely no logical explanation. Yet, for some reason, she found herself asking him, "Are you... well... do _you_ think there's something going on between us?"

Harry just looked at her for a long time, apparently torn, before lowering his gaze to the grass-covered earth beneath his feet. "Erm... maybe."

"Maybe?" she repeated, her heart rising.

His eyes flickered back to hers, and she noted the subtle blush that had appeared on his face as he nodded his head slowly. "What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

Taking a step toward her, he clarified. "Do _you_ think there's something going on?"

Hermione took a steadying breath, unnerved by his sudden nearness, and said in a timid voice, "Maybe."

Seemingly encouraged by her lack of outright refusal, Harry's mouth curled into a gentle smile. "Then maybe there is," he murmured. "I think I'm okay with that."

"Are you?" she asked, smiling in return.

He moved closer still, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yeah. Are _you?_"

She cautiously copied his movement, putting her within arm's length. Peering up at him through dark lashes, she replied, "Definitely."

His answering smile made Hermione's stomach flutter, and she found herself smiling back as he closed the remaining distance. Harry rested his forehead on hers, and his hands folded around her own. He lifted one hand, pressing it tenderly to his lips, reminding her of just a few hours ago, when he had so lovingly kissed and nipped at her hand while under the potion's influence. His eyes met hers again, and the world around them vanished, leaving just the two of them, ensconced in a private little bubble of bliss.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What's that?"

With slow, deliberate movements, he released her hands, and used his to wrap her in his arms, pulling her closer. Hermione drew a shaky breath, attempting to prepare herself mentally for what was to come. But _nothing_ could have prepared her for the sheer joy and ecstasy that was kissing Harry James Potter.

His lips were surprisingly soft and supple, and his entire being seemed to be swathed in a delightfully musky scent. The kiss was tentative at first, but soon became sweet and expressive. Though it remained innocent, it held all the emotion and desire of two people who had previously been in what they believed to be unrequited love. As they kissed, their arms wound around one another—his tightening around her torso and lifting her slightly, hers curling about his neck, while her hands toyed with his hair. It was wonderfully intimate, without being overly sexual, and Hermione's heart soared with immeasurable happiness.

* * *

Ginny's eyes wandered as she followed her brother through the castle, on their way to the kitchen. Though she was no longer crying, she couldn't deny the poignant sadness that enveloped her. She so wanted to see her two friends happy, and she had been _so certain_ that they would find that happiness in each other. _Oh well_, she conceded. _Maybe Ron's right. Maybe with time..._

Her musings were cut short, however, as a sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Curious, she moved toward the window, and what she saw caused her to gasp aloud.

"What?" Ron asked worriedly, appearing beside her. As he took in the same sight, he too let out a gasp. "Blimey... that was faster than I thought it would be."

For there, standing at the edge of the forest, were Harry and Hermione, locked in an intimate embrace, occasionally stealing gentle kisses. Ginny's eyes moistened as she giggled excitedly. "I _knew_ it! Oh, I just _knew_ it!"

Ron smiled, shaking his head at his sister's antics. "Come on, Gin. Let's get some lunch, yeah?"

She nodded exuberantly, and the red-haired siblings set off once again, in decidedly better spirits. Ginny, in particular, basked in the contentment of knowing that, even though the execution had not gone as expected, the result was exactly what she'd been planning for.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

A/N: That ended up being a lot fluffier than I thought it would be. But that's okay! I like fluff! :D So how did _you_ like it? Please leave a review!

Also, I'd like to respond to a certain Anonymous reviewer. Honestly, if you'd bothered to read the Author's Note on the FIRST CHAPTER, you wouldn't have had to bother with reviewing a story you obviously don't like. In said Author's Note, I clearly stated that this story wasn't meant to be accurate, or even possible. It's all in good fun, and should be taken as such. The fact that you were unable to do so demonstrates to me that you have no sense of humor, and probably a stick up your butt. Here's hoping you pull it out, and my highest regards for you and your future reading. :)


End file.
